


Out of Order

by Naemi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah was too absorbed in pleasure to hear the steps coming up the stairs, but Elijah did, and he froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

Hannah was too absorbed in pleasure to hear the steps coming up the stairs, but Elijah did, and he froze.

As horrified as he was, any passive observer might have found it hilarious to watch the boy's whole body tense while his fingers apparently missed the order of petrification, thrusting in and out and in again before finally catching up with reality and stilling inside his sister's pussy.

Hannah gave a moan of half excitement and half complaint that made Elijah grab the pillow lying beside her and press it onto her face to muffle her voice.

He didn't tear his wide-eyed gaze away from the bedroom door for a second. It was locked, but that alone would get them into trouble with their mother; although she believed in privacy, she wasn't a fan of locked doors. She probably wasn't a fan of her kids having sex with each other, either, but … well, neither of those things could be helped right now.

Hannah fidgeted and muttered something.

“Shh. Goddammit.” Elijah tossed the pillow aside, and Hannah could breathe again. She nodded, but a spark of mischief lit up her eyes.

The steps stopped just outside the door.

“Guys, I told you aunt Lizzie was here half an hour ago. I want you to come down now.”

The last spark of Elijah's resistance—or his sane mind, really—was extinguished when Hannah reached down to thumb her clit. His fingers inside her twitched and then picked up their previous rhythm.

“Coming in a minute, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Elijah with three fingers up Hannah's pussy when their mom comes upstairs calling their names.] submitted by **Moit** , who also did the beta and made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
